Kaiju Crystal Soul Season 2
by DIM666 - Insane Leader
Summary: Sequel to KCS. As the rest of Spacegodzilla's allies become free and Vortica amps up the speed of her plans, a distraught Kazami with Godzilla's soul will snap, and the Earth Defenders are about to break away from human assistance while Earth spirals toward apocalypse. Episode 12 up
1. Chapter 1

Season 2! Things are really going be shaken up now! There will be more kaiju, our first character deaths, super incidents, robots, the GDF will really come around, and even more is going to happen!

THE SUN….GOES DOWN! I FEEL THE LIGHT BETRAY ME! HERE WE GO! THE SUN GOES DOWN!

Two weeks. You have any idea what can happen in two weeks? Kazami had healed completely, moving into a real relationship with Veronica. Breann had found out locations of even more crystals with the use of the telekinetic trackers that she perfected with Meru and Benjamin. Koji and Rokuro now were like 'left and right hand men' to Kazami, mainly due to their kaiju personalities.

But outside of that, nothing else had happened in two weeks. There was a brief appearance by Gigan, but that was short lived. Like, very short lived. He wasn't even in kaiju form. Maybe he was just walking around or something. That shows you how little really had happened.

Still, Kitamura was wary now. Kazami had been sneaking off a lot recently. When he brought the matter up to his teammates, everyone either ignored him, like Rokuro, Veronica, Chris, and Koji, or said he should follow him more intensely, mainly Benjamin, Breann, and Meru.

And this was the day that he was following. It didn't seem like anything was happening for over an hour. He was just walking about in the crowd, and at various points, Kitamura would of lose his half-brother in the heavily populated city. However, the telepathic traces of the kaiju king allowed the spy to follow.

Just about to give up while watching Kazami standing on the edge of a dock, looking out over the water, when without warning he dived in. Kitamura looked intently to see if this was just a swim or something, but noticed then that a set of spines, Godzilla's spines, surfaced, swimming away from the city.

"He's went into the ocean."

"The ocean? Why the ocean?" Benjamin asked on the other end of the last remaining pay-phone in the city.

Kitamura glanced out the booth at the crowd. "I don't know. Even if I tired to follow him, I can't follow him that well."

"Should we send Breann after him?"

"No. Send Christopher. That guy was able to out-maneuver Godzilla in the water. He'll do a lot better then Mothra."

"We would. But the thing is, He's left with the other guys."

"Sorry?"

"Yeah. He just mumbled something, then left with Koji and Rokuro."

"…Why do I have a feeling their kaiju know something about this?"

"You want us to pry their minds?" Benjamin asked accusingly.

"…"

"Well?"

"Negative." Kitamura responded. "I'll round back to base." He hung up, as several quarters dropped out of the machine.

Kazami was still looking out at the ocean. But he obviously wasn't at San Francisco. He had stopped on a freighter, just barely outside the international waters of the Pacific Ocean. He kept going out farther, believing soon he would get to his location. Turning around, the soul holder of Godzilla grunted at Rokuro. Anguirus nodded, using Rokuro's head, and pointed out to the ocean, back to the east, toward the west coast of America.

Rodan prepared to ask something, but Christopher shut his mouth with his hand. Kazami leapt off the side of the freighter, rapidly going through the transformation as he impacted the water. Rokuro and Christopher did the same, while Koji shrugged, partially in confusion, and let out his wings, flying off back to the starting point. They were so close this time. They could have made it this time, but time wasn't of the essence.

-2 days later-

"I can smell it now." Kazami stated. "It still smells habitable."

"But when?" Veronica asked, holing his hand tightly.

"Soon. But as for when exactly, I can't say. But you can't tell anyone else. I don't trust them still."

"…Monster Island. And to think. The only island not touched by human hands and defiled."

Just then, a flock of people overtook them, and ran past them. The two teens turned around, and the sight that descended stopped both of their hearts.

"DESTROYAH! YOU WERE DEAD!" Godzilla shouted. But before Kazami could even morph, the descending kaiju activated his laser horn, and brought it slicing sideways. The blast sheared Kazami across the upper right shoulder, and down to his stomach. Then, Veronica fell to the ground. The masculine turned around, only to be greeted by her headless, decapitated body, the head just several feet away, looking with a sign of shock, the last thing she ever saw was her murderer.

Kazami barred his teeth. This was to much. Once again, his only life that was becoming good again, decimated. Godzilla's soul picked up on the feelings of intense rage, and Kazami got up, where the landed Destroyah was cackling, and unleashed a micro-oxygen beam, impacting the transforming human in the chest.

Kazami stumbled back, but again, the Regenerative system was able to hold it off. Yet is was more powerful, the blast was. Looking up, the electricity sparked around Destroyah's body, and he fired off a set of tiny, micro-oxygen balls. They impacted Godzilla in the chest. Infuriated, Kazami charged forward, ignoring the blasts, and body-slammed Destroyah in the chest, casing the larger kaiju to fall to the ground. Destroyah opened his chest compartment at the same time though, and smacking Godzilla right in the chin came the Oxygen Destroyer. Godzilla grabbed his head, falling backwards as the only weapon to have successfully killed him activated on his chin. His jaw was eliminated, but just then, he released a nuclear pulse, one of more power then he ever had before, and the destructive apocalyptic weapon ceased, and was actually terminated. Godzilla had defeated death.

Destroyah looked on in pure shock. Godzilla then unleashed his spiral ray, but now, it was pure white in color with a red winding around it. The blast impacted Destroyah in the still-open weapon, blowing clean through him. Godzilla turned his head up, and Destroyah's head was vaporized. The body fell back down to the ground, exploding in a white cloud. Godzilla gritted his teeth, but as that happened, the ground shook, and several 3 foot Aggregate Destroyahs pulled themselves out of the ground. Godzilla was more then infuriated, but then the only logical part of his brain realized 'wait! This is how he survived the last incident! No MORE!'

Hopelessly outnumbered, he charged onward, and plowed right into a large, nearly 25 foot crystal. The thing shattered, and critical mass enveloped his body. The red cracks and patches on his body scared the smaller warriors, but they charged nevertheless. They bit down on his knees and feet, and after several managed to climb up his body, but just as fast, they were tossed to the ground by his uncontrollable anger.

After many kicks, blasts, and throws, he couldn't see any more, and then his body slipped out of critical mass, and into human form. Kazami knelt over Veronica's headless body, picked it up, and held it against his chest, crying, weeping endlessly.

"It is done."

"Good." Spacegodzilla remarked through the human body. "Very good."

"I don't understand though. I could have killed him."

"That you certainly could have done, however, that wouldn't help our advancement any. We still need to fill our ranks the rest of the way." He darkly chuckled.

"Yes sir." Destroyah admitted, stepping back into the darkness. Caleb shivered. That thing had to be the Grim Reaper in a Kaiju body. But the plan was heavily in action, and now, almost nothing could supersede it.

Kitamura sat back down. "And this concerns me…how?"

Kazami stared at him coldly, refusing to verbally respond. "Really, it's just one less person we have to worry about. She wasn't benefiting the team any. In fact, I think that her elimination might help some of us, spefically, you and Breann, to tap all your focus into our current problem."

"You'll let that murder go unpunished…"

"He's killed countless others."

"…and not strike back until it's someone close to you!" Kazami stood up, and stormed into the main room, where Rokuro, and Koji were stationed, talking about the loss. "We make our move tomorrow." Godzilla growled through Kazami's mouth, and his two closest allies nodded in confirmation. "Tell Titanosaurus." The Kaiju king commanded, walking into one of the rooms that contained Kaiju crystals.

Season 2 Theme Song: Tragedy - Celldweller

*In the musical interlude, Spacegodzilla's self-destruction and kaiju sealment in seen in a sepia tone*

Here I lie *A wounded Mothra forces herself back into the air, re-confronting Godzilla*

In a lost and lonely part of town *The city's capitol building comes crashing into the ground as a full size Gigan walks through it, wielding his double bladed chain-saws*

Held in time *A flashback to Godzilla's rampage in 1954*

In a world of tears I slowly drown *Kazami places a set of flowers at a tombstone*

Going home *A house is destroyed*

I just can't take it *Megalon looks up to see a Ruger 9mm pointed at his head*

All alone *Kiryu roars and unleashes a weapons barrage*

I really should be Holding you *in Sepia flashback tone, Kazami passionately kisses Veronica on the neck, holding her form behind*

Holding you *Rokuro swings a clubbed tail at Mecha-King Ghidorah*

Loving you, Loving you *Mecha-Godzilla steps on a train's frontal engine*

Tragedy! *Veronica is decapitated from Destroyah's laser horn*

When the feeling's gone and you can't go on *Godzilla goes into critical mass*

It's Tragedy! *Destroyah detonates the darkness surge*

When the morning cries and you don't know why! *The sun rises in the east, with King Seezar appearing in front of it.*

It's hard to bear *Megagirus unleashes a plasma power ball*

With no one to love you *Kazami's eyes turn red with rage*

And you're going nowhere *Spacegodzilla's human form holds a long switch-blade to Kazami's chest, ready to thrust it in*

Tragedy! *Mecha-Godzilla 2 is shot out of the sky*

When you lose control and you've got no soul *A full size Orga slams his fists into a full sized Biollante*

It's Tragedy! *MOUGERA leads a tank and maser squadron*

When the morning cries and you don't know why! *The Vortaak ship achieves lift off*

It's hard to bear *Koji shoots a plasma ray form his mouth*

With no one beside you *Orga gives Godzilla a 'special delivery' of a building smashed into his head*

And you're going nowhere! *Jet Jaguar can't change size*

*Brief musical interlude shows Destroyah switching form human size to full Kaiju size, then unleashing a roar*

Night and day *Kiryu descends with the full moon behind him*

There's a burning down inside of me. *Obsidus shoots out pure lava*

Burning love, with a yearning that won't let me be *Kazami holds Veronica's decapitated body closely to his chest, weeping uncontrollably*

Down I go, *Krystallaks shoots a beam at Mothra*

I just can't take it, *Kiryu readies his absolute Zero cannon, but gets pummeled by a gliding Varan*

All alone *Kazami releases a nuclear pulse*

I really should be Holding you *Mecha-King Ghidorah shoots paralyzer missiles*

Holding you *Caleb runs his hand through Erika's hair*

Loving you, Loving you *Sepia tone flashback as Kazami and Veronica throw each other onto a couch while kissing passionately*

Tragedy! *Kiryu unleashes a set of missiles*

When the feeling's gone and you can't go on *Baragon rears on his back legs to make himself look taller*

It's Tragedy! *Godzilla bites down on Kiryu's hand*

When the morning cries and you don't know why! *Megalon shoots out of the ground*

It's hard to bear *Ghidorah Descends*

With no one to love you *Anguirus detonates his crystal surge*

And you're going nowhere *Darryl is impaled through the chest with a Vortaak Spear*

Tragedy! *An explosion goes off*

When you lose control and you've got no soul *Kitamura fights the 1954 Godzilla in the recesses of his mind*

It's Tragedy! *Kazami is electrocuted*

When the morning cries and you don't know why! *Orga tries to slam a punch into Spacegodzilla, but he stops it telekinetically, and then grabs the hunchback's neck*

It's hard to bear *Titanosaurus waves his tail back and forth which causes hurricane gale winds.*

With no one beside you *Megagirus slams herself into Mothra*

And you're going nowhere! *Battra flies away after refusing to co-operate*

*In the musical interlude, the Drag racing crash that King Caesar's soul holder has, the car flying into a crystal and shattering it*

Loving you *Godzilla unleashes a roar as smoke billows into the sky behind him*

Tragedy! *Mecha-Godzilla 2 Lifts off*

When the feeling's gone and you can't go on *Moguera shoots his plasma cannon*

It's Tragedy! *Jet Jaguar is crushed by Biollante dropping her weight on him*

When the morning cries and you don't know why! *Titanosaurus dives into the water*

It's hard to bear *Rokuro and Koji begin sparring*

With no one to love you *Kazami wraps his hands around Erika's throat*

And you're going nowhere *Ghidorah digs his heels into the ground despite getting blasted by Mecha-King Ghidorah*

Tragedy! *Gigan and King Ghidorah unleash destruction on San Francisco*

When you lose control and you've got no soul *Spacegodzilla shoots crystal shards at Megalon*

It's Tragedy! *Destroyah slices deep into Ghidorah's scales*

When the morning cries and you don't know why! *The Oxygen Destroyer slams into Moguera*

It's hard to bear *Meru faints from telekinetic overload in a mental battle with Spacegodzilla*

With no one beside you *Mothra pleads with Godzilla*

And you're going nowhere! *Spacegodzilla and Rodan engage in a beam fight*

LET, ME, HOLD, YOU! *Rapid flashes with each word show Kazami unleashing a thermo-nuclear ray while transforming*

Yeah. I killed her. Things are really going to change this season! Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

This episode is totally centered around the mutants and alien factions. Nothing about the troubled Kazami, and whatever their 'plan' is. But I will tell you this. Next episode something very important will happen that will change the face of the entire game. But for today, what does Spacegodzilla and Vortica have planned for their factions? HERE WE GO!

"He must be out there somewhere." Vortica remarked, watching the scanning intently.

"Your Majesty. Gigan has requested an audience with you."

"Permission granted." She remarked, and spun around to face the opening doors. She always had time for her two favorites.

Drake walked in, bowing quite reverently at Vortica's presence. "Well, what is it?"

"I know you have done some very intensive searching for Orga's crystal recently."

"Yes."

"It's just a possibility, but maybe it was already broken."

"Meaning that he's already free somewhere?"

"Possibly. If it would be of your pleasure, you could have Alameda to organize a search party remotely from Mechagodzilla."

The Vortaak queen raised her eyebrow at this suggestion intently. "Alameda. Hmmm. I almost forgot about her."

Gigan stared at the screen for a moment as the map flashed a negative reading on anything with Orga's brainwaves. "Your majesty, I also believe that Rico, er-, Ghidorah and I should accompany the robot."

"Yes. If it wasn't for the fact that Mechagodzilla looks to much like a robot. With yesterday's declaration of a police state in San Fransisco…how fast do you think you could scan the city?"

"Probably 3, four hours tops Your Majesty."

"Very interesting indeed." She remarked. "Do it. I want a full report at 6 in the morning tomorrow! Understood?"

"Yes Queen Vortica!"

"Good. And send Alameda in while your at it. She'll need a de-briefing."

"Yes your majesty." The human/kaiju transplant bowed, and walked outside.

"And for the 63rd event in a row, Goro Tuskominji is your champion!" The voice screamed over the intercom. The Japanese American raised his fists in the air, celebrating his victory. His opponent was out cold in the corner. Good thing he REALLY restrained himself.

As he walked out of the fighting ring, the champion walked out the stage's back door into the competitor's rooms. He stepped into his room, taking off his shirt and throwing on a torn muscle sleeved one. He looked at himself in the mirror, popping out the colored contacts that covered his pulsating yellow eyes and looking to make sure his cuts were healed. They were. He smiled to himself, and stepped outside through a back door of his.

"Hey Ashley! I've won it again babe!" He looked around. Nobody. "Ashley!" He called a bit louder.

"Oh. Sorry. She won't be taking your call right now." A voice sounded from behind him. He whirled around, seeing in the shadows a long purple hair from a female wearing not-so-appropriate clothing. Yellow-green eyes tore through the darkness. "She's a bit tangled up."

Out of Goro's sight, farther back in the darkness of the alley, Biollante threw her head back, the legs of the female slipping into her gullet. She exhaled in satisfaction. Danm, she sure needed to cure that flesh craving!

"Who are you? And what have you done with her?"

"Well, I think I'll answer the fist question." She stepped forward in the light. And that's when he noticed. her hands. They weren't humans hands, but rather clawed, the uppermost claw stretching over the lower one. Goro formed his fists, only for the skin to slide up his arm and tear away as they revealed a large set of three-fingered fists. He ran forward and took a swing, but a set of previously un-seen wings from her back launched her into the air. The male was infuriated, and tore off the upper right section of his shirt, revealing a gapping hole with bright light flooding into it.

Just before he unleashed his shoulder cannon, he was whacked in the ribcages by a set of vines. He fell over, the cannon de-charging itself, and Biollante slowly moved forward, chuckled as she looked down at the opponent. He began to push himself up, but two other tentacles shot over her head and smacked him on the back of the neck, knocking him out. "To easy." She remarked. "Come on Victoria." Biollante stated. "Let's get this guy to Spacegodzilla."

The light weighted insect flew up, clamping her claws down on his upper arms, while Biollante set his lower body in her large jaws. "I don't understand why he's so interested in an alien." The dragonfly like kaiju admitted.

*In the musical interlude, Spacegodzilla's self-destruction and kaiju sealment in seen in a sepia tone*

Here I lie *A wounded Mothra forces herself back into the air, re-confronting Godzilla*

In a lost and lonely part of town *The city's capitol building comes crashing into the ground as a full size Gigan walks through it, wielding his double bladed chain-saws*

Held in time *A flashback to Godzilla's rampage in 1954*

In a world of tears I slowly drown *Kazami places a set of flowers at a tombstone*

Going home *A house is destroyed*

I just can't take it *Megalon looks up to see a Ruger 9mm pointed at his head*

All alone *Kiryu roars and unleashes a weapons barrage*

I really should be Holding you *in Sepia flashback tone, Kazami passionately kisses Veronica on the neck, holding her form behind*

Holding you *Rokuro swings a clubbed tail at Mecha-King Ghidorah*

Loving you, Loving you *Mecha-Godzilla steps on a train's frontal engine*

Tragedy! *Veronica is decapitated from Destroyah's laser horn*

When the feeling's gone and you can't go on *Godzilla goes into critical mass*

It's Tragedy! *Destroyah detonates the darkness surge*

When the morning cries and you don't know why! *The sun rises in the east, with King Seezar appearing in front of it.*

It's hard to bear *Megagirus unleashes a plasma power ball*

With no one to love you *Kazami's eyes turn red with rage*

And you're going nowhere *Spacegodzilla's human form holds a long switch-blade to Kazami's chest, ready to thrust it in*

Tragedy! *Mecha-Godzilla 2 is shot out of the sky*

When you lose control and you've got no soul *A full size Orga slams his fists into a full sized Biollante*

It's Tragedy! *MOUGERA leads a tank and maser squadron*

When the morning cries and you don't know why! *The Vortaak ship achieves lift off*

It's hard to bear *Koji shoots a plasma ray form his mouth*

With no one beside you *Orga gives Godzilla a 'special delivery' of a building smashed into his head*

And you're going nowhere! *Jet Jaguar can't change size*

*Brief musical interlude shows Destroyah switching form human size to full Kaiju size, then unleashing a roar*

Night and day *Kiryu descends with the full moon behind him*

There's a burning down inside of me. *Obsidus shoots out pure lava*

Burning love, with a yearning that won't let me be *Kazami holds Veronica's decapitated body closely to his chest, weeping uncontrollably*

Down I go, *Krystallaks shoots a beam at Mothra*

I just can't take it, *Kiryu readies his absolute Zero cannon, but gets pummeled by a gliding Varan*

All alone *Kazami releases a nuclear pulse*

I really should be Holding you *Mecha-King Ghidorah shoots paralyzer missiles*

Holding you *Caleb runs his hand through Erika's hair*

Loving you, Loving you *Sepia tone flashback as Kazami and Veronica throw each other onto a couch while kissing passionately*

Tragedy! *Kiryu unleashes a set of missiles*

When the feeling's gone and you can't go on *Baragon rears on his back legs to make himself look taller*

It's Tragedy! *Godzilla bites down on Kiryu's hand*

When the morning cries and you don't know why! *Megalon shoots out of the ground*

It's hard to bear *Ghidorah Descends*

With no one to love you *Anguirus detonates his crystal surge*

And you're going nowhere *Darryl is impaled through the chest with a Vortaak Spear*

Tragedy! *An explosion goes off*

When you lose control and you've got no soul *Kitamura fights the 1954 Godzilla in the recesses of his mind*

It's Tragedy! *Kazami is electrocuted*

When the morning cries and you don't know why! *Orga tries to slam a punch into Spacegodzilla, but he stops it telekinetically, and then grabs the hunchback's neck*

It's hard to bear *Titanosaurus waves his tail back and forth which causes hurricane gale winds."

With no one beside you *Megagirus slams herself into Mothra*

And you're going nowhere! *Battra flies away after refusing to co-operate*

*In the musical interlude, the Drag racing crash that King Caesar's soul holder has, the car flying into a crystal and shattering it*

Loving you *Godzilla unleashes a roar as smoke billows into the sky behind him*

Tragedy! *Mecha-Godzilla 2 Lifts off*

When the feeling's gone and you can't go on *Moguera shoots his plasma cannon*

It's Tragedy! *Jet Jaguar is crushed by Biollante dropping her weight on him*

When the morning cries and you don't know why! *Titanosaurus dives into the water*

It's hard to bear *Rokuro and Koji begin sparring*

With no one to love you *Kazami wraps his hands around Erika's throat*

And you're going nowhere *Ghidorah digs his heels into the ground despite getting blasted by Mecha-King Ghidorah*

Tragedy! *Gigan and King Ghidorah unleash destruction on San Francisco*

When you lose control and you've got no soul *Spacegodzilla shoots crystal shards at Megalon*

It's Tragedy! *Destroyah slices deep into Ghidorah's scales*

When the morning cries and you don't know why! *The Oxygen Destroyer slams into Moguera*

It's hard to bear *Meru faints from telekinetic overload in a mental battle with Spacegodzilla*

With no one beside you *Mothra pleads with Godzilla*

And you're going nowhere! *Spacegodzilla and Rodan engage in a beam fight*

LET, ME, HOLD, YOU! *Rapid flashes with each word show Kazami unleashing a thermo-nuclear ray while transforming*

As a M-45 tank rolled by on the streets, Rico, Drake, and the Mechagodzilla in a human suit walked through the darkness of the alleys. "How are we going to find a hunchbacked brute again?" Rico asked aloud.

Through his human eyes, a pair of green X-ray lasers darted across the landscape. "Because the X-ray lasers that I and Mechagodzilla have here are good enough to trace down to the wire all DNA types that we find. Anything that seems only partially human, we tag it and bag it." Drake responded

"Okay. Okay. Okay." Rico commented back. "And I'm here for?"

"To subdue it." He remarked. "Due to his regenerative capabilities, you may have to tear him up quite a bit."

"OH. Well, That's gonna be fun!"

Caleb stood hunched over a desk with a single lamp on it. He was looking down intently at something, mentally writing down things with two pencils while his hands held two more, all writing away at something he was figuring out in his brain. Just then, the single door opened behind him.

"Sir. We've got him." Victoria's voice rang through the air.

He spun around, a satisfied look on his face. "Good. Bring him and Biollante in."

"Yes sir." She cackled, then just before stepping out, she looked over her shoulder at him. "May I have leave now?"

"Yes. As far as it concerns me."

"Great." She commented.

Just a few moments later, the door flew open, and Biollante slammed a fully transformed Orga onto the ground. She roared, then sank her teeth into his hunchback, drawing blood from various location. He slammed his fists onto the ground, then tried pulling her off, only for her to then whip him repeatedly with the tentacles she had.

"Erika, You should work those tentacles on me sometime." Caleb remarked. The Godzilla/Rose hybrid gave little to no change in actions for a moment, then she tore a large slab of meat off his back, swallowing it. He laid there, his regenerative system rushing to fix the gapping wound.

"I'm sure I will in time." She remarked. "But I have _other_ desires to deal with."

"Flesh. Well, Eat as many as you want. Just not our allies, who are quite sparse right now."

"Yes sir." She remarked, and didn't even changed out of form, just dug right through the cement, into the ground below.

"Orga. Orga?" He paused for a moment. "ORGA!" He shouted, now at the tops of his lungs. The alien's eyes shot apart, and the huge chunk of missing body reformed itself as he stood up.

"Where? Where is that little bitch that brought me here? I'll murderize her if I have to find Ashley!"

"That won't be necessary. Goro is it? The wrestler?" Spacegodzilla remarked, reading the mind of the arrival.

"Yes." He growled, and stomped toward the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Caleb remarked. Just as he reached for the door handles, a triple set of crystals shot out of the ground between him and the door. He leapt backward, then charged his shoulder cannon. It was for not through, as before he fired the crystals unleashed several shards from them which struck Orga and exploded violently on him, flinging him onto the ground. "See what I mean?"

"There must be someway out of here!" He turned and glared at the teenager standing there, and charged up his plasma cannon again. This time nothing stop him, and the destructive beam tore through the air, and was halted by a telekinetic shield which harmlessly absorbed it.

"My name is Caleb. Nice to meet you." The antagonist continued with the small talk while Orga continued hopelessly blasting through the barrier. Eventually Orga ran out of energy, and stopped his beam. Caleb walked forward. "So. With that much power, why did you stay with the Vortaak?"

"Power? Not compared to you." The hunchback admitted, defeated.

Godzilla's cosmic double smiled subconsciously at this. "How many kaiju can withstand a beam that is more then twice as powerful as Godzilla's own ray?"

"You. And Mecha-Godzilla." Orga remarked.

"Was Godzilla in that list?"

"What list?" The captured one asked, hammering at the floor to try and find a way out.

"Can Godzilla withstand your heat ray?"

"No."

"I can get you what you wanted though."

"What?"

"To have Godzilla's DNA and make yourself the perfect being."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I'll take it."

"On one condition."

"What?" The powerhouse asked, slightly downed by that.

"You report everything that the Vortaak does, says, plans, and decides against planning to me."

There was a brief moment of silence. "UNDERSTAND!" Caleb asked, grabbing the kaiju under the armpits and heaving him upwards.

"I understand."

"Then we are in agreement?"

"No."

Spacegodzilla narrowed the human face into a frown, then a scowl. "Have it your way. But if that's the case, you'll never get out of here alive."

Orga seemingly smirked. "Wanna bet?" He was met with a corona beam circling through the air until it made contact with his side, blasting portions of his skin open. Just as the regenerative system began working, Spacegodzilla morphed into full kaiju form.

Orga wailed a battle cry, stampeding forward, his large arms swinging form side to side as he head butted Spacegodzilla in the neck. The telekinetic manipulator took a step back, and grabbed Orga with his hands, trying as difficultly as he could to break the kaiju's neck.

"HALT!" A voice shouted. Drake had just enough time to push MechaGodzilla behind a wall as a bright beam of light shone in his and Rico's faces. "It's past Curfew."

"Sir, we were lost, and are trying to find our way to a acquaintance's location."

"You're in violation of Martial Law." One of the two men on top of the tank remarked, shining the light into their faces. A second person, evidently quite young, cocked and made ready a gun.

Rico smirked. "Tell me. You ever fired a gun before?"

The solider kept a stern facial expression. "Yes."

"You've ever shot it at a man?"

"No." He remarked, a slight quiver detectable in his voice.

"Ever killed a man?"

"No." He remarked, swallowing a mouthful of saliva.

"Then what makes you think you can shoot me?" Just then the turret of the tank turned and aimed right at Rico, just mere feet from his chest.

"Because I'm a military man." He bluntly stated. "Now put your hands behind your head."

"Make me."

"I will shoot."

"Do it." Rico irked him on. Drake shook his head, whispering 'no!'.

"Fine." And with one huge 'Boom', the tank lurched back just a bit as a artillery shell was shot right into Rico's chest. The Hispanic teenager took several steps back, trying to regain his balance. The smoke cleared, and the light shone back on him. It should of blasted a hole clean through him, leaving just his feet and maybe part of an arm.

Rather, Rico stood there, the shirt blown off his chest, his chest not with a gapping hole in it, but covered with shining golden scales. "That the best you've got?" He antagonistically asked.

The young solider looked downward. "Is that the best we've got?"

Rico spread his dragon like wings out of his back, and with a single great leap, jumped into the air, transforming within several seconds into his kaiju form. "HE'S ONE OF THEM! SHOOT TO KILL!" The command came from the tank. The turret aimed up and shot in his chest again, but the shot was wasted, as was the subsequent machine gun bullets that flew though the air and harmlessly bounced off the modern day hydra. But with a chuckle form the three heads, a triple amount of electricity shot down into the tank. The metal was a great conductor, and everyone inside the tank was electrocuted to death.

King Ghidorah landed, smiling widely as the corpses of the soldiers that were on top thrashed, blood spilling out of their ears, nose, and mouth. He turned around, greeted with a pair of claps from Drake. "Let's keep moving."

Spacegodzilla was slammed into the wall, blood trickling out of the right corner of his mouth. Orga roared again, charging forward. Telekinetically the Godzilla clone yanked a pair of crystals out of the ceiling above them, and brought them shooting down like rockets, impaling the kaiju. IT stopped him, but a defiant roar from the alien stated the fact that those crystals alone did little more then cease his advance and briefly sting him. Two more of the same weapon came shooting down, hitting him again, these blinding him briefly. During the period of blindness a topless cage formed around the ancient creature, the rungs as Spacegodzilla's crystals. HE walked over to the cage, looking in between two of the stalks. "Ready to be more diplomatic about your answer?"

Orga grunted, then with a single leap, jumped into the air, landing not only outside the cage, but on the other side of the room. Spacegodzilla stood there, watching the whole thing transpire, mouth agape. And during his delay of reaction, Orga's shoulder cannon charged, and slammed Spacegodzilla in the stomach, sending him sliding backwards and into the opposing wall. The wall dented outward as Spacegodzilla fell to the ground, the wind knocked out of him. As he began to stand up he gripped his left side in pain. Several of his ribs were totally shattered to splinters.

And his opponent came running forward. Spacegodzilla gritted his teeth, and with his left hand motioned outward, channeling some of his mental energy through the air and using it like his foe just ran into a spring. While the hunchbacked brute fell onto his back, struggling to get back up, the crystals began glowing, sending energy and health toward their maker. Several shattered due to the immense drain, but the price was paid, and the ribs re-aligned themselves. No harm, no foul.

Orga stood back up, his shoulder cannon charging again. While it did, the crystalline spines on Spacegodzilla's back flashed brightly, his corona beam readying. Simultaneously their beams shot through the air, colliding and sending sparks flying. Orga's was more powerful, steady, and intense, and won out the beam war. But before the ball of energy went slamming into the telepath, he put up a shield, one that shattered, but took all the impact of the blast.

The alien kaiju realized something then. Spacegodzilla was very vulnerable to his plasma shoulder cannon attacks. Orga never was a strategic thinker, but as a boxer, Goro was. That was why he had survived so long, thinking everything through before acting, and out-chess-ing his opponent. But undoubtedly, it would be hard to out-chess the only telekinetic powerhouse on the planet, hell, probably in the whole galaxy!

Spacegodzilla walked forward quite calmly as Orga righted himself onto both feet. The two went into a staring duel, but with the mutant's leader still closing the gap, Goro took his eyes off the distraction of his opponent's bright purple eyes. He positioned his fists close to his upper body, positioning them like cannons right under his torso. Spacegodzilla formed a crystal about two-thirds his body height and width, and heaved it into the air, ready to slam it down into Orga's face.

But this opened up all sorts of targets on the aggressor's chest, abdominal region, and legs even. Orga lurched forward, and as the crystalline beast brought his weapon slamming downward Orga drilled his rightmost fist into his opponent's ribs while his left made it's mark as a hit was scored on the sternum of his ribs. The crystal still went shattering into Orga's skull, hell, even into his brain, but as soon as it did that the ancient alien ripped the crystal out of his head, the regenerative system fixing itself.

Spacegodzilla wasn't so lucky. The double hits sent him skidding on his right side across the floor, the wind knocked totally out of him. While he eventually stopped his skidding, the world was still spinning, and he could only barely make out the sight of Orga rushing toward him. He flicked his tail outward toward his opponent, hoping to smack him in the head. He missed his intended target, but striking the hunchback in the leg did the trick just as well, and Goro's respective kaiju fell to the ground in pain. This gave Spacegodzilla just enough time to either get up and focus some energy on an attack, or to repair his injuries, as now it was obvious due to his laborious breathing that his sternum has been despairingly shattered, and his intestines didn't feel right at all.

He decided on repairs, and the two kaiju rose back up simultaneously, just 2 feet from each other. Goro charged up his plasma cannon, but Caleb understood this and formed upward a series of crystals to protect him, as his head was still reeling to much to allow him to concentrate on a telemetric shield. He didn't expect his enemy to drill his hands through the crystalline structures, then fire the shoulder cannon. This time Spacegodzilla went flying into the opposite wall, his spines imbedded and preventing him form moving.

Orga readied the cannon again. The wall wouldn't budge, but his opponent's skeletal structure sure would. Spacegodzilla looked over to the desk, and twitched his hand, gasping for breath. As he did, and right before Orga unleashed another cannon, a solitary pencil flew through the air and imbedded itself in Orga's left shoulder where the canon was located. The kaiju turned around to possibly face an unseen attacker, but lost control of his plasma cannon and dissipated it into a different wall. This gave Spacegodzilla enough time to draw energy from the crystals, just enough energy to heal him and restore some of his energy.

Orga looked around intently for the other attacker, but turned his attention back to Spacegodzilla when he realized there was none. But the distraction was to prove a bad choice. Upon looking back he noticed his foe having an aura surrounding him, and now floating in the air. "Feel my true wrath now!" The telekinetic beast shouted, not only verbally, but overwhelmed his opponent's mind.

Goro grasped his head in agony, kneeing to the ground. "Get out of my head!" he shouted.

"Make me!" His corona beam tore shot through the air and tore through his back, damaging it. A second and third hit his arms, wounding those badly also. "I am the true master of the mental plane!" The floating kaiju came closer, smacking his opponent with as many of his beams as he possibly could.

Then just as soon as he began his assault, Godzilla's cosmic clone stopped it, staring wide-eyed at his kneeling opponent. The only thing that could tell that both were still alive was that Orga's wounds were regenerating slowly, while Spacegodzilla was still suspended in the air, his tail slowly whipping back and forth behind him.

The real battle was taking place on the mental plane. Orga was defender, Spacegodzilla was attacker. The scene was decently familiar to both. Downtown Tokyo in 2005. That was back when the two of them were working for the Vortaak in the 'save the earth' incident. The full sized Orga pushed Spacegodzilla backwards, but the cosmic clone kneed the hunchbacked kaiju in the head, and Orga stumbled backwards. Spacegodzilla took this time to change the scenery. In a flash, they were no longer in the Tokyo, but rather, on the Asteroid Belt. Obviously this location was unfamiliar, and while Spacegodzilla was bounding from one hunk of rock to the next, Orga just stood on one, trying to blast his opponent with his cannon, not sure enough to attack. This was proving to be quite a problem for the RG-1 based kaiju, and Spacegodzilla continued pummeling him senseless with his fist as he flew by. Then, without warning, he disappeared, leaving a battered and bruised Orga in the asteroid belt alone, looking around absolutely confused on the location of his opponent.

And almost as fast as a snap of the fingers, Orga found himself sliding on his back across the floor of the real life battlefield they had been making use of. For the first time, the wind was knocked out of him. Spacegodzilla, who had removed himself form the mental battlefield to score a hit at his opponent's already weak mental defenses, came back to the real world and with all his force implanted a telekinetic punch into his opponent's jaw.

Orga lied on the floor, helpless. Spacegodzilla calmly knelt beside him, and put his left and right hands on the fallen kaiju. He closed his eyes and focused energy to the other kaiju. As he did, orange and red cracks could be seen spreading into Orga's head, hijacking every single nerve in his brain. Within an instant, Spacegodzilla had total control of his opponent. Vital life functions, memories, emotions, thinking process. And with that, he cast off the physical ink, but the orange and red cracks stayed on the kaiju's head for a bit before fading away.

The beast stood up, and shook his head. "Ohhhh. Spacegodzilla, what happened?"

"Long story, and we don't have the time. I need you to rejoin the ranks of the Vortaak and inform me of all their plots, schemes, weaponry, and whatever else you can name."

"Yes Sir." Orga turned around, and walked toward the door, still very much alive and functioning, but if one could look inhis eyes, one could see that there wasn't exactly anyone taking residence.

Just outside the abandoned warehouse that the battle had been taken place in, Gigan was thrown away again. Destroyah huffed outward, his heart beating like a gazelle. Mechagodzilla charged forward, but a tail strike sent the mechanical weapon back to the ground. He had his foot firmly planted on King Ghidorah's chest, and he was heavy enough to crush some ribs with his body weight.

And that was when he received a message form Spacegodzilla via telekinetically. The message was quite simple. Retreat, for what they came for is going to them. Not needing to be told twice, Destroyah lifted his foot off the three headed dragon, and stepped back, growling. From the building behind them a loud clanging noise was heard, and a door slid across the ground and stopped at Gigan's feet. Orga rushed out of the building. "I DEFEATED HIM! I DEFEATED THEIR LEADER!" OR course, this was all part of Spacegodzilla's rouse to fool the Vortaak. They didn't buy into it, which was obvious form the look on their faces, but Orga is what they came for…right?

"I say we pick this battle up later." Gigan remarked.

"I agree with that." King Ghidorah replied. Destroyah looked at them and gave them a ferocious roar sound, like someone was being asphyxiated. That alone scared the two off, and out of orders back on the mothership, Mechagodzilla turned and followed, Orga with the group. The Vortaak faction was now complete.

Spacegodzilla walked out of the building, standing beside his right hand man and best worker, Destroyah. "What was that about?"

"The mind is the most powerful weapon in existence. Beat the mind, and you'll win all battles." The two left it at that, with just silence as the alien kaiju vanished from their line of sight.

Danm. That was hard for me to finish, But it's done! Review please!


End file.
